Crawling
by Alasiel
Summary: As a child, Claire lost her voice to an infection. Since than she has been dancing. She has now made her fortune but is stuck under the thumb of her abusive manager. When a quiet musician makes contact with her, he can't leave her alone. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

CPOV

I stared in the mirror. I was alone in the dressing room, as I always preferred. I always did my own make up, partly because I knew my face better than anyone, but mostly because I had to cover the bruises myself so no one saw. There were dark circles on the back of my neck where his fingers wrapped around and throttled me. My black eye from the other day had turned an ugly yellow green colour. Not wanting to dwell on the latest incident, I glanced at the clock and saw I had only 30 minutes to prepare.

Tonight I was to dance at the MTV Awards for The Used. They were performing The Bird and The Worm in honor of the upcoming release of the movie Clash of the Titans, in which the trailer has their song playing. It was an elaborate ballroom dance number, with sharp and rough moves involved. I put on the makeup that paled my already white skin, but I had to put on more for the sake of the bruises. By the time I was done, my skin looked like flawless marble, nothing too heavy or tacky. My eyes were dark, but not gothic black, I had arranged several shades of blues and purples in eye shadows and liners to compliment my deep brown eyes.

Soon I was in my midnight blue ball gown and ready to dance. We heard the announcement, and than, took places.

QPOV

We were backstage, having just done a performance of our latest hit, Ladders on Wet Hillsides, just relaxing and getting ready for the after party. I went to the side of the stage to watch the next performance from The Used.

They were up on a platform to the side, performing their song, while a couple danced. They began the song with a gentle swaying, not touching each other, heads bowed low. Almost like marionettes on strings that haven't been used yet. Suddenly, the man took the girls hand and the began their dance. It was raw and unbound, completely free of restrictions. She whipped around and flew across the floor like the music was flooding her veins and causing her body to move. Than, during a slow part she turned my way and looked up. Her eyes found me. Her makeup was flawless, her hair elaborately curled, dark and rich and flowing like water. She was beautiful. I felt myself connect, somewhere between the two of us in that moment, I felt us connect together.

Than I saw the glimmer, there were tears running rivers down her cheeks. They could not have been faked, they were real. Her eyes met mine and I saw the sadness and emptiness. And before I knew it, she was whipped around again by the music, and the connection was broken.

No girl had done that to me before. Nothing had made me feel the longing I did now. I heard the song wrap up and the crowd go wild. But my heart wrenched, she was exiting off the opposite side of the stage! I elbowed my way backstage, trying to get to the other side as fast as possible, I had to find her.

I got my way over there and saw her. She was nodding at something the drummer of The Used was saying, not looking him in the eye but away, ready to run.

CPOV

Dan had stopped me before I could get to my dressing room. He commented on how well done my dance was and how 'real' the tears looked. If he only knew.

I merely nodded and turned to make my way to change and leave, when a hot hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned and saw it was him. The guy I stared at for a brief moment in the song. My heart shrunk, I felt embarrassed for having so boldly watched him. He was tall and muscular, almost giving pro wrestlers and run for their money. His hair went over his ears and curled at the nape of his neck. It was messy and dark.

"Hi" He said breathlessly.

I didn't do anything, but once again got lost in his eyes. a deep brown with a green around the iris.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

I frowned, and merely shook my head. I couldn't tell him, nor did I want to tell him. I was a mute and physically abused by my manager.

* * *

**I got this idea yesterday and I had to write it down before I forgot it, Enjoy!**

**Alasiel**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I went back to the dressing room and waited patiently until it was clear of all beings. I changed quickly into my jeans and a loose tshirt. I removed all my makeup, revealing my ugly bruises again. I took a moment and stared at the damage. Do I deserve it? Was the question that floated in my mind whenever I had a conflict with Pacey.

My manager was the only person I really had. I ran away from the orphanage at 12 and began to dance in the streets of Seattle for money. I guess in one of those lucky moments of fate, he found me in Pikes Place Market and took me in. It was good at first. He put me in lessons and classes to improve and grow my skill. Overtime, I excelled in everything I did, dancing became me. The words I couldn't use or speak were communicated through the movements my body created.

Pacey treated me well. He put me up in an apartment that always had food and clothing. He seemed relieved that I didn't have a voice, so that I may never voice an opinon or dare to speak against him. Overtime, he began putting me in competitions and booking me gigs. I never failed him, accept once.

It was a gig on the tonight show with Jay Leno as a dancer for some singer when I slipped on a loose strap on my shoe in the middle of a dance, I fell, and I took down the singer with me. I was humiliated of course, the singer said they were fine, no harm no fowl. So I felt that everything was okay, but it wasn't.

When I was dressed to leave Pacey roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the car and drove me to my apartment, where he proceeded to slap me and throttle my neck. He called me a mess up and said I threw away all the money he had spent on me with dance lessons and booking events. Of course when he was in the middle of throttling me, he got a page, I had been successfully booked to do a waltz on Dancing With The Stars. He let go of my neck, "At least you're still worth something."

And than he left.

Since than whenever I even relatively botch a dance move or make a slight error, I am punished. My latest battle wounds were from an embarrassing encounter with an interviewer who was not informed that I was mute and was insulted when I didn't respond to any of the questions on live TV. In Pacey's eyes, it was my fault… again. I found him waiting for me in my apartment where he proceeded to throw me down, my head smacking on the corner of a table, giving me my black eye. He picked me up by the scruff of my neck and strangled me while he described the humiliation he went through and how I once again made him look incompetant.

I thought no more of it. I wrapped a scarf around my neck, taking care of the neck marks, as for my black eye, I put on some concealer and than put on some large suglasses. I made my way out of the dressing room and remained as invisible as possible.

I walked with purpose, no frivolity. I made a beeline for the hidden lot behind the theatre. I made it to the car quickly and with no hinderance. Luckily Pacey was no where to be seen.

I was relieved to see my car, I planned to get home and sleep off the night and pray for a better day. Luck was not on my side, once again. Because when I stepped inside the car, Pacey greeted me with a rough slap across my face, stinging my fresh black eye he had given from the other night and knocking off my sunglasses.

"All that goddamn work put into your makeup and you make yourself look like a goddamn emo by crying onstage. What did you do? Break another nail of that expensive manicure I paid for? Thank god everyone thought it was only a part of the routine."

He was right of course. He had worked hard to book me this opportunity, the waltz had been perfectly choreographed by myself and Pacey (who'd only took credit because he maintains the belief that whatever I come up with is owned by him), costume expertly chosen, and make up was expensive. And I messed it all up by forgetting my place and crying.

"Put the damn glasses back on, I don't want to see it." He said as the car pulled away.

I do deserve this.

QPOV

She had left, God she was an Angel. I stood where she had left me, recalling the sadness and regret in her eyes when she shook her head when I asked who she was. She made the word beautiful seem insignificant. I had to know who she was.

I ran up to The Used's dressing room and begged their manager to know who the dancer was. Claire. Serenity washed through my veins as I breathed the delicate name. All I had was that name, but from that one name, it was enough to inform my heart that I was on a never ending mission to find her and keep her.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! Its been crazy, I just closed a play, so now I have plenty of time for writing! Hope you enjoy!**

**Alasiel**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 13

CPOV

I woke up and didn't move. I was still on the floor where Pacey had left me. As conciousness spread throughout my body, my wounds made themselves known. I made an inventory, bruises on spine, neck injury, black eye (made worse), and multiple cigarette burns on both arms. Pacey thought he would teach me a lesson in being an 'emo' seeing as I had made myself look like one.

_Okay Claire, time to move_ I told myself, I slowly moved an arm and hissed as I put pressure on it. My shoulder had popped out of the socket again. After several minutes of moving and cringing in agony, I managed to sit upright and pop it back in. another thing about being a mute, no one to hear you scream in agony as you put your shoulder back in its socket for the seventh time.

I had fallen asleep on the floor in my clothing. I saw that the time was eight in the morning. Luckily Pacey always insists on giving me resting days after a performance, so as not to overuse my dancing muscles. I peeled off my clothing slowly, the pain growing worse all over my body. I staggered to the bathroom and began a tepid bath. While that was filling up, I went to a mirror to look at myself. My back was black and blue, by eye that had been re-bruised had a cut that was oozing a little, and finally there were four cigerette burns on each arm.

I took an advil to ease the ache and went to work. I got in the bath and took time relaxing each indiviudual muscle. Once that was done, I gently washed the burns on my arms and clean them. I gently placed a cloth over my eye to let it soak for a while. After getting out, I pulled out my medicine drawer and got down to the real work. I applied alcohol and neosporin gingerly to the wounds, hissing at the stinging. I bandaged my arms, giving me the look of a mummy or a wrist cutter. As for my eye, I cleaned the cut with anteseptic and gave it a small bandaid to keep it together. The eye was swollen to where I could barely keep it open.

When all was done, I put on my flannel pj's and set myself to bed with black out curtains. I needed at least four more hours of sleep to set my body straight. I drank a glass of water and took some Advil. I set myself in a position that would ensure no cramping. Than, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, my routine for another day was done.

QPOV

I hadn't been able to sleep at the hotel that night. Claire. The name kept me awake for hours, just repeating the chords the name resounded. I reimagined a hundred times her grace and flow on stage. The look of longing in her eyes when we saw each other. I knew I had to find her. I drove the guys almost over the edge. Finally they forced the manager to yeild to my curiousity. I demanded a list of all professional dancers with first name Claire that were in the area that night. I had to find her again. I don't know how, but I had a feeling in my gut that she needed me. by god I sure as hell needed her too.

CPOV

I woke up around 12. I felt better, still tender to the touch, but better. I needed some hot chocolate, to keep my body relaxed and mellow. Just something warm to keep my mind from wandering to memories. I dressed in my sweatpants and a light shirt with a longsleeve sweater overtop and a scarf hiding my neck bruises. I put on the biggest pair of sunglasses I could find and headed down to the lobby and wrote down a request for a driver to take me to the nearest starbucks.

I arrived promptly and made my way to the counter. I handed a note to the lady with the order. Luckily the people in the area knew me well enough to know I was mute and didn't think anything of it. However, this cashier didn't quite know.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I need to know your order."

I indicated to the card I had tried handing to her.

"Ma'am we do not accept order forms, please tell me your order."

I again indicated to the card, getting frusterated that she hadn't taken the hint.

"Ma'am I need you to lea-"

she was cut off by a hand reaching around me and grabbing the card.

"She would like a grande hot chocolate please." Said a deep male voice. I whipped my head around, immediately regretting it and letting out a hiss, cradling my neck in my hand.

"Are you okay?" I heard the male voice ask, extremely concerned. I slowly looked up and recognized the guy from the show last night, the one I had made eye contact with and asked for my name. shell shocked, I merely nodded my head.

"excuse me?" The voice of the cashier brought me out of my state, "is that your order sir or hers?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Hers, she can't talk obviously." He let out in a growl, he had obviously seen what had happened. Suddenly the manager walked out and recognized me and rushed over, he knew me well and immediately began making apologies and sent the girl to the back room, she hadn't been told about my condition. I was given the hot chocolate for free as compensation.

I made my way out quickly, not wishing to make anymore contact with the man. But I felt his heat behind me. he stepped out in front of me, bringing me to a halt.

"Hi." Was all he said after a few minutes of just standing there.

I nodded my head.

"So, you're mute?" he asked, trying not to insult me in anyway.

I nodded slowly, glad to have the glasses hiding my face. I stepped around and began walking to my car, but he grabbed my arm to stop me. I hissed again when he put pressure on the burns and ripped my arm out, sliding out of reach.

He looked puzzled, and hurt by my rejection, "I'm sorry, but please, may I just know your name?"

I stood there looking at him. I wanted to leave, but my feet didn't let me. Why would he want to know who I was? More than likely he wanted me as a dancer for a show. Thinking that was the case, I reached into my purse and gave him a note saying:

_Claire Ryan, contact my manager Pacey Giggans for show requests_

With that I turned and all about ran to my car. As we pulled away, I saw him standing there, holding the card delicately like it was breakable, staring after me. He was tall and huge. He seemed to be more of a Quarter back or a pro wrestler than a musician. His hair was black and hung messily around his shoulders. He had the makings of a beard as if he was a few hours over a five o'clock shadow, giving him a messy look. He had a single piercing in his ear, a simple small gold hoop, like a pirate. But the last thing I took into account was the first thing I had ever seen of him, his deep brown eyes. Beautiful, I mouthed.

* * *

**Because you waited patiently for so long. Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies to those who sent me messages about the story. I know I promised it to you two weeks ago but I had a major crisis that had to be taken care of. I hope this will keep you satisfied until the next chapter. It will be up soon!**

**Alasiel**

* * *

Chapter 4

CPOV

Time heals all wounds.

Like clockwork the bruising turned to healing colours of yellow and brown and the burns scabbed over. My neck healed nicely and I could move comfortably, albeit with caution. About a week after the MTV incident Pacey left a message about a potential client who requested me as a dancer for a concert tour. The news was angelic music to my ears. I hadn't been on a tour before, but I knew that it meant no Pacey for the duration.

Elated at the news, I made my way to the dance studio, wanting to stretch out my unused muscles and get in a work out. I found a playlist with happy music, I couldn't keep the smile from my face. I pirrouted about the room and came up with little routines here and there, mostly basking in the good news. I was in the middle of a twirl excersise when I heard a door open.

-SLAM-

The noise caught me off guard and sent me straight to the floor on my ass. I heard a curse from somewhere and rushing foot steps.

"I am so sorry! Here let me help you." A rich male voice sounded. I turned to see the speaker was a tall man dressed in jeans and a t shirt. He bent down and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry to intrude, your manager said you would be here and I wanted to introduce myself."

I nodded, feeling irked at his interuption. I ignored his hand and gingerly pushed myself up. I stared at him expectantly. He placed his hands in his pocket and studied me.

"I'm Sam Uley, manager for The Pack, I assume Mr. Giggans told you about our interest in having you for our show?" I nodded, suddenly intrigued. _This will be my chance to get away, don't screw up Claire_.

"I've seen your work, you are extremely talented, we have several songs in the show in which we would like you to choreograph and perform dances in. Would you be interested in touring with us?" I nodded eagerly, smiling widely to show my enthusiasm. He flashed a grin of relief, _He's quite handsome _I couldn't help noticing.

"Excellent! I'll have the details faxed over to your manager right now. We leave in two days. The national tour is six months long, give or take. We still havent worked out the international tour schedule yet." My eyes bugged out of my head, if this worked in my favor I would be away from Pacey for over half a year, in plenty of time for my 18th birthday.

I held out my hand for a shake to show agreement. He grasped it firmly and looked me in the eye, "I can't tell you how pleased I am you agreed." With that he walked out. As soon as he was out the door I launched myself to cloud nine. I couldn't help jumping around in elation. Over six months of freedom, could it get any better?

QPOV

I heard the car door open and looked to see Sam slide in.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. It felt like I'd been waiting for hours.

Sam chuckled and clicked in his seatbelt, "She's a pretty little thing, shame she can't talk."

"C'mon man you're killing me! did she agree!" I growled.

Sam meerly glanced at me and gave a brief nod. A smile nearly split my face in half. Over six months with the angel, and just a two day wait. Until then Ms. Ryan.

* * *

**PS I realize I'm evil**


End file.
